Kyoukai no Kanata (song)
|artist = Minori Chihara |lyrics = Aki Hata Saori Kodama |composition = Daisuke Kikuta Kayo Shimokawa |publisher = |seller = |release = October 30, 2013 |album = |tracks = 3 2 (Anime Edition) |price = ¥ 1200 (Anime Edition) ¥ 1300 (Regular Edition) ¥ 1800 (Limited Edition) |length = |episodes = Episode 01 – Episode 12}} Kyoukai no Kanata (境界の彼方 Kyōkai no Kanata) is the opening theme of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime, performed by Minori Chihara, Japanese voice actress of Mitsuki Nase. The single was released in Japan on October 30, 2013.Kyoukai no Kanata opening theme page on the Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. (Japanese) Characters Tracklist # 境界の彼方 (Kyokai no Kanata) Theme Lyrics: Aki Hata Composition • Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta # NO LINE Song Lyrics: Aki Hata Composition • Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta # Fountain of Mind (Limited Edition) Lyrics: Saori Kodama Composition • Arrangement: Kayo Shimokawa # 境界の彼方 (Kyokai no Kanata) Off-Vocal # NO LINE (Off Vocal) Lyrics Rōmaji= Kodoku ga hoho wo nurasu nurasu kedo Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite Watashi wo sora e maneku yo Kibou ga kanata de matteru sou da yo iku yo Mayoinagara mo kimi wo sagasu tabi Surechigau ishiki te ga fureta yo ne Tsukamaeru yo shikkari Motomeau kokoro sore wa yume no akashi Tagai wo uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai Tagai wo uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni Kitto kitto futari mezameru yo Umareta ai wa yasashii hane no oto Kizutsuketakunai demo hanasanai Tsukamaete yo nando mo Meguriau sadame yume de toki wo watare Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi wo yobu Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o Kitto kitto futari tashikameru Kodoku ga hoho wo nurasu nurasu kedo Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite Watashi wo sora e maneku yo Kibou ga kanata de matteru matteru hazu sa Tagai wo uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai Tagai wo uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni Kitto kitto atsuku Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi wo yobu Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o Kitto kitto atsuku kitto kitto futari te ni ireru Kodoku ga nagaredasu hoho e to Mayoinagara mo kimi wo mitsuketa yo… |-| Kanji= 孤独が頬を濡らす　濡らすけど 夜明けの気配が静かに満ちて 私を空へ招くよ 希望が彼方で待ってる　そうだよ行くよ 迷いながらも君を探す旅 すれ違う意識　手が触れたよね 捕まえるよしっかり 求め合う心　それは夢の証 互いを受けとめる度に　惹かれてく 悲しい日々はもういらない 互いを受けとめて　生きる喜びに きっときっと　ふたり目覚めるよ 生まれた愛は優しい羽の音 傷付けたくない　でも離さない 捕まえてよ何度も 巡り合う定め　夢で時を渡れ 痛みに引き裂かれ　胸は君を呼ぶ 虚ろな日々はもういらない 痛みに引き裂かれ　生きる喜びを きっときっと　ふたり確かめる 孤独が頬を濡らす　濡らすけど 夜明けの気配が静かに満ちて 私を空へ招くよ 希望が彼方で待ってる　待ってるはずさ 互いを受けとめる度に　惹かれてく 悲しい日々はもういらない 互いを受けとめて　生きる喜びは きっときっと熱く 痛みに引き裂かれ　胸は君を呼ぶ 虚ろな日々はもういらない 痛みに引き裂かれ　生きる喜びを きっときっと熱く　きっときっとふたり手にいれる 孤独が流れ出す頬へと 迷いながらも君を見つけたよ… |-| English= My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness But I’ll be quietly filled with signs of dawn and they invite me to the sky Hope is waiting beyond here, that’s right— So let’s go Even while I’m lost, I go on a journey to find you My hands felt how our senses differ I’ll catch you and hold you tight The way our hearts seek one another is the proof of my dream Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you I don’t want to have sad days anymore The act of accepting each other turns into the joy of living And surely, surely, the two of us will awaken The newborn love has the tender sound of wings I don’t want to hurt it, but I can’t leave it be So catch me again and again We’re fated to meet, crossing through time in our dreams Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you I don’t want to have empty days anymore The joy of living is torn apart by pain But surely, surely, the two of us will ascertain it My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness But I’ll be quietly filled with signs of dawn and they invite me to the sky Hope is waiting beyond here, it should be waiting there Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you I don’t want to have sad days anymore Accepting each other, surely, surely I’ll become passionate about the joy of living Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you I don’t want to have empty days anymore The joy of living is torn apart by pain But surely, surely, I’ll become passionate about it, and surely, surely, the two of us will gain it My loneliness spills out onto my cheeks Even while I’m lost, I found you… References Navigation Category:Music Category:Product Category:Media